Sacrificio
by lauritachan
Summary: Una palabra grande con un significado mas... Al encontrar el cadaver de su hermano a las afueras de Snowdin, Sans decide vengarlo aun si esto significa arriesgar su propia vida. *Ambientado en la ruta genocida, puede contener spoilers, en este universo todos son humanos pero deje lo de las almas para explicar lo que pasara mas adelante*
1. Chapter 1

Una palabra grande con un significado aun mas... hay varios tipos de sacrificios.

Sacrificios como el de Mettaton al abandonar su antigua vida para convertirse en un idol.

Sacrificios como el de Toriel al abandonar a su marido para proteger a todo aquel que cayera en las ruinas.

Sacrificios como el de Asriel al arriesgar su vida para cumplir la ultima peticion del agonizante Chara.

Sacrificios como el de aquellos que se interpusieron en el camino del humano para evitar que siguiera cometiendo su masacre...

Sacrificios como el de Undyne que obtuvo la determinacion en el momento mas critico de su batalla cuando estaba a punto de perder solo para proteger a aquel pequeño...

Sacrificios como el de Papyrus que bajo la guardia para que el niño confiase en el... y aun asi...

El mayor y mas bajito de los hermanos Skeleton habia estado buscando a Papyrus desesperadamente por todo Snowdin al saber sobre el gran genocidio que un pequeño niño habia causado.

-Paps- lo llamaba aun con la permanente sonrisa en el rostro pero con una gran angustia inundandole el alma

El pueblo se encontraba desierto, muchos habian sido evacuados y otros se quedaron en sus casas, escondidos del inminente peligro que yacia afuera.

Sans miro a su alrededor, percatandose de las casas que habian sido abandonadas aun con la puerta abierta y la luz encendida y otras mas que estaban mas aseguradas que una caja fuerte oculta detras de un cuadro.

Muchos objetos en el suelo asi como sangre alertaron al de menor estatura al pisar accidentalmente un juguete chillon.

-Alphys hizo lo que pudo- penso para si mismo; se abrazo a su cuerpo al notar como el clima cambiaba y el viento le azotaba fuerte -espero que no haya regresado- rio intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Su hermano habia ayudado a Alphys y a Undyne a evacuar la ciudad; en cuando todos estuvieron a salvo la pelirroja le ordeno que se quedase a vigilar a los habitantes de Snowdin...

Sans intentaba convencerse de que Papyrus habia seguido las ordenes de la mujer, mas sin embargo conocia tan bien a su hermano que sabia perfectamente que eso no habia sucedido.

La tormenta empeoraba a cada paso que daba, el mayor de los hermanos estaba llegando a los limites del pueblo; el ventarron que hacia era tan fuerte que le empujaba hacia atras como si esto fuera una señal de advertencia, una advertencia que el mismo ignoro a pesar de que sus temores lo empezaban a dominar.

La luz azul del alma del muchacho le ayudaba para guiarse en medio de la nieve que no paraba de caer en picada como meteoritos cayendo a la tierra. A pesar del riesgo que corria el estaba decidido a encontrar a su querido hermano.

-Paps- gritaba ya con el alma en la garganta, causando un gran eco a su alrededor

-Paps- lo llamaba desesperadamente aun con la sonrisa permanente en su rostro, la cual temblaba al no oir respuesta

-Papyrus- seguia avanzando con la voz temblorosa, ahi diviso lo que parecia una sombra en el suelo a tan solo un par de metros de distancia.

-¡Papyrus!...- corrio desesperadamente para auxiliarle, rogando que solo estuviera herido o inconsiente

-¡Papy...!- sus pies frenaron al poder ver claramente el estado del chico

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con horror, ahi en aquella cama de nieve en medio de un charco de sangre absorvido por el manto blanquecino se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del menor de los hermanos skeleton.

Sans cayo de rodillas para examinar mas de cerca a su hermano menor percatandose del gran corte en su cuello y de la bufanda empapada en la sangre del chico

-Paps...- el mayor temblaba de dolor, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes inundando los azulinos ojos que intentaban con toda sus fuerzas el contenerse pero era inutil intentarlo...

-¡PAPYRUS!- grito al aire antes de derrumbarse sobre el cadaver decapitado


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk al fin habia llegado al castillo dejado tras suyo un rastro de sangre y destruccion a su paso. ¿Quien iba a creer que un pequeño niño seria capaz de tener ese nivel de sadismo dentro suyo?

Mas sin embargo no solo era el quien controlaba la vida y la muerte de la gente de undergroud pues habia alguien mas que solo le guiaba y usaba como marioneta.

Frisk en realidad no estaba del todo consiente de lo que hacia ya que solo se dejaba llegar por la voz en su cabeza y las ordenes que esta le daba; tenia conocimiento del daño que causaba pero creia que era algo irreal asi como aquella figura sonriente de mejillas rosadas que le guiaba a cada paso.

Por su parte el niño no se habia percatado que en las sombras alguien lo seguia con cada huella en la tierra que dejaban sus botas cubiertas de la sangre de sus victimas, dispuesta a salir en cualquier segundo.

El castillo de Asgore era inmenso ante los ojos de un niño como Frisk; los vitrales del pasillo principal en tonos amarillos llenaban la atmosfera de una incipiente calma, similar al efecto que se tiene en los templos de donde el venia.

Todo estaba bastante silencioso, tranquilo... lo unico que el menor podia oir era el eco de sus pisadas contra el suelo de brillante marmol; solo veia su sombra en todo ese pasillo iluminado por los rayos que se colaban por los cristales coloreados. Ya habria tiempo de detenerse a admirar, penso para sus adentros y siguio caminando hacia lo que sellaria su destino.

Mas la aparente calma duro muy poco, demasiado para la suerte del chico. Ahi frente suyo se encontraba una figura tan solo unos 30 cm mayor que la suya; ¿quien era? ¿de donde habia salido? Se cuestionaba curioso al no oir algun otro sonido que el de sus propios pies en todo el recinto.

Aquel extraño estaba cubierto por la conveniente sombra de uno de los pilares decorativos que se hallaban a lo largo de aquel pasillo amarillo mas sin embargo pudo divisar algo rojo alrededor del que suponia era el cuello del desconocido.

-¡Hey!- el niño se puso en guardia al reconocer esa voz que le saludaba tan amigable como siempre habia sido a lo largo de todo el camino que lo vio.

-Tranquilo niño- hablo aquel individuo en aparente calma aun cuando se mantenia inmovil en su sitio, a Frisk no le agradaba su presencia pues le dejaba una sensacion agridulce, bastante familiar a pesar de que fuera la primera vez que se encontraban asi.

Un bufido por parte del extraño asi como un suspiro se oyeron antes de seguir hablando, al parecer comenzaba a crisparse.

-He estado algo ocupado, ¿sabes?... Ya me conoces- solto una pequeña carcajada entonces, a pesar de que su voz aun se mantenia relajada su cuerpo no respondia igual y eso iba poniendo señales de alarma dentro de la cabeza del castaño.

Hubo un largo silencio incomodo entre ambos, ninguno se atrevia a romperlo... pero era necesario para terminar con este asunto...

-Dime niño...- entonces finalmente volteo su mirada al pequeño que yacia tras suyo, dejando ver como de pronto la magia se acumulaba en una de sus iris tornandose en un azul mucho mas brillante, mas intenso, un azul tan cegador que parecia formar llamas desde la pulila del muchacho -¿te gustaria pasar un mal rato?-

Al mismo tiempo que termino de decir esto el pequeño se vio acorralado por el mayor que se giro por completo para encararle con ira.

El muchacho de tez y cabello blanquecino tenia una mirada filosa, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y la sudadera azul tenia rastros de sangre seca; alrededor de su cuello descansaba la bufanda roja de su hermano menor, su ultimo recuerdo de este y el motivo de que el estuviera ahi.

Se acerco mas al menor, esta vez en pose amenazante y aun con la permanente sonrisa en sus labios que lo hacia lucir en esos momentos como un verdadero psicopata.

Frisk retrocedio tan solo unos pasos, el niño castaño empuño su cuchillo poniendolo frente a el con el filo apuntando hacia Sans como medio de defensa.

-Bonita arma- se burlo el muchacho para despues chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer tras suyo unos enormes cañones con forma de craneos que dispararon sientos de rayos hacia el niño -¿te gustan las mias?- su sonrisa se iba ensanchando mirando como Frisk intentaba esquivarles

A duras penas el menos logro escapar del potente laser que casi termina desintegrandolo en mas de una ocasio para despues volver a ponerse en guardia.

Sans estaba impresionado, pero eso no iba a detenerlo; debia vengar a Papyrus.

-Que comience el juego-


	3. Chapter 3

La evolucion de la vida en un humano con alma es diferente a la de un humano normal. Ese ser humano esta conformado de las emociones mas puras a diferencia del ser humano normal cuyos sentimientos se desarrollan mucho despues del nacimiento.

Cuando un alma encuentra a su igual puede formar a otro ser gracias al amor.

La pelea se habia extendido mas tiempo del que Sans imagino, Frisk le estaba dando mucho trabajo.

-Podria hacer esto todo el dia- hizo levitar al pequeño e intento hacerlo chocar con las estacas de hueso venenoso que aparecian en cada lugar que su telepatia lo arrojaba.

-¿Te gusta eso, sucio asesino de hermanos?- grito encendiendo mas su azulino ojo.

Iban apareciendo mas y mas huesos a lo largo del escenario donde la pelea se estaba realizando, estos salian intentando inmovilizar al castaño, tratando de hacer que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera en otros.

El veneno no era tan potente pero debilitaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlos aunque fuera por accidente

El muchacho se encontraba cegado por el dolor y la ira por lo que mas huesos y ataques telequinesicos seguia enviandole al niño.

-Hoy es un dia hermoso... las aves cantan y las flores florecen...- se burlaba dandole un tiempo corto al niño para reponerse y luego volver a atacarlo, no queria admitirlo pero ya estaba hasta las lagrimas y la fatiga empezaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo pero no iba a detenerse, no hasta ver a la persona que mato a su hermano de igual forma o peor de la que habia encontrado a Papyrus en las afueras de Snowdin

-...en dias como estos niños como tu deberian ARDER EN EL INFIERNO- detras suyo volvieron a aparecer esos enormes cañones disparando potentes rayos.

Los minutos pasaban y Sans ya sentia su cuerpo pesado, empezaba a aburrirse de esto... ¿quien diria que el pequeño seria tan dificil de aniquilar? Era tan escurridizo como ese raton en las ruinas que nunca cayo en la trampa del queso. Incluso el odio se le habia ido casi por completo en toda esa pelea... ¡Vaya forma de desahogarse!

Un ultimo ataque y el ojiazul cayo en un sueño profundo como tenia la mala costumbre de dormirse en cualquier sitio, pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores. Estaba cansado de seguir peleando con el niño humano.

Frisk observo como Sans se habia quedado dormido a mitad de la pelea algo confundido pero aquella voz en su interior hizo que lo olvidase.

-"Es nuestra oportunidad"- y obedeciendole se acerco lo mas rapido que pude y le apuñalo el estomago despertando al muchacho.

-Eso no fue nada amable- volvio a enfurecer y lanzo al niño lejos de el.

Frisk choco contra uno de los enormes pilares decorativos y cayo al piso completamente adolorido, intento levantarse por su cuenta pero el golpe le habia lastimado tanto que en cada movimiento el dolor lo volvia a dejar en la posicion como aterrizo.

Sans se acerco como pudo al castaño, la herida que recibio no habia sido tan profunda como para causarle un gran daño y podia caminar a diferencia de Frisk que no podia levantarse. El muchacho le extendio la mano al chico en gesto de ayuda y redencion.

-Dejemos esto de lado, si prometes ser bueno y cambiar te dejare ir- sonrio amable al menor dejando aun lado el acontecimiento de hace unas horas atras.

Otro silencio se hizo presente, el menor parecia pensarlo... Sans solo le miraba impaciente esperando la respuesta del menor. Finalmente asintio, Frisk tambien sonrio, con dificultades y tomo su mano como señal de aceptar su ayuda, atrayendolo hacia el.

-Sabia que aceptarias, niño ¿ahora porque no salimos de aq...- y no pudo terminar esa frase. De pronto sintio una gran punzada en el pecho y como todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Miro abajo y encontro la navaja enterrada en su pecho aun con la mano del pequeño castaño en el mango, luego le miro fijamente y una carcajada salio desde la garganta de este. Reconocia esa voz, no era la del niño.

-Ch.. Chara- el miedo se apodero de el, un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal.

Nunca trato con Frisk todo este tiempo, aquellas muertes, su hermano... Chara habia sido.

El niño entonces saco el cuchillo del pecho y siguio su camino como si nada, aun a pesar de haber chocado con un pilar y haberse fracturado la espalda momentos antes.

Chara habia tenido misericordia de el a diferencia de los otros que murieron en sus manos, lo habia dejado vivo, agonizando pero lo habia dejado ir.

-Hnnng...- gemia de dolor con cada respiracion que daba

Con mucha dificultad habia logrado teletransportarse al laboratorio de Alphys y solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer puesto que ya era muy tarde para que el se salvara.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el tiempo era crucial, agradecia que la magia lo siguiera mantuviendo vivo pero solo seria por corto tiempo, debia apurarse.

Solo debia encontrar algo que le ayudase para lograr su proposito y es asi que tomo las primeras herramientas que encontro para lograr su cometido.

Un primer llanto se escucho en la habitacion inundandola por completo, seguido de un segundo igual de potente que el otro. Eran 2 recien nacidos que habian sido almas antes dentro del vientre del muchacho. Sus pechos brillaban, uno amarillo y otro verde.

Sans les abrazo y paso la magia que quedaba en su cuerpo y le mantenia vivo, haciendoles crecer lo suficiente como para poder defenserse solos.

Volvio a sonreir como antes, acaricio a sus pequeños y se dejo ir, mirando los ultimos momentos que habia pasado con su hermano... el padre de esos niños.

-Paps...-

Sacrificios, hay de varios tipos:

Como el que hizo Sans para vengar la muerte de su querido hermano

Como el que hizo Frisk para que Chara le diera lo que creia querer

Como el que hizo Napstablock al encontrar a ese duo de hermanos en el laboratorio y llevarlos lejos.

Como el que hicieron Arial y Tahoma al detener a Frisk años despues de esta historia.

Muchos no habran valido la pena y la factura fue bastante alta, pero muchos otros bastaron para darle la oportunidad a algo mas.

Y fin!

Tal vez no quedo un final abierto como el que preveia pero ahi esta. Tal parece que me he obsecionado bastante con los mpregs tragicos, je je...

ACLARACIONES TIME:

*Bien, en el Underground todos los humanos tienen alma a diferencia de los humanos de la superficie

*Arial y Tahoma tambien son nombres de fuentes de letras

*Uno de los bebès iba a morir pero no tuve el corazon para escribir eso

*Deje a Napstablock vivo en este fic para que alguien pudiese encontrar a los gemelos

*La magia de Sans la recibieron las almas de sus hijos por lo mismo hizo que crecieran.

Bien creo que mi historia no tiene tanto sentido y esta igual de fumada que un capitulo de la rosa de guadalupe pero ahi la tienen.

Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Oscares? Grammys? Antrax en polvo? Amenazas de muerte? Allahu akbar?


End file.
